1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to weight-actuated panel holders and holder assemblies including the same. More particularly, the invention relates to weight-actuated panel holders and holder assemblies that are used for holding a panel in an upright position.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
When displaying a sign on a horizontal surface, such as a tabletop, stands are often used to maintain the sign in an upright position. Similarly, stands are also used to hold planar workpieces in upright positions when work is being performed thereon (e.g., when a wall panel is being sanded or painted). However, conventional stands that are designed for holding panels in vertical or upright positions have numerous limitations and drawbacks. First of all, many of these conventional stands require that tools be used to secure the sign or panel to the stand itself. Secondly, conventional stands typically require readjustment if a user wants to relocate the sign or panel that is being held by the stand (e.g., the sign or panel typically has to be reattached to the stand). Thirdly, conventional stands are typically not scalable for accommodating a variety of different panel sizes. Finally, conventional stands often require the user to manually center the panel within the stand in order for the panel to be disposed in a straight vertical position.
Therefore, what is needed is a weight-actuated panel holder and a holder assembly including the same that allows a panel to be quickly and easily supported in a vertical or upright position without requiring the use of tools. Moreover, a weight-actuated panel holder is needed that does not require any readjustment when the sign or panel that is being held thereby is moved to another location by a user. Furthermore, there is a need for a weight-actuated panel holder that is capable of accommodating a variety of different panel sizes. In addition, a weight-actuated panel holder is needed that does not require a user to manually center the panel when it is initially being inserted into the stand.